Se que te amare
by Cihtli
Summary: Toda mi vida te amaré ... songfic sobre la invasión de Lúthien y Beren a Tol Gaurhoth y luego Angband. Melkor X Mairon/ Morgoth x Sauron (traducción del fic de Gemini Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia:** el siguiente fan fic es una traducción de "Eu sei que vou te amar" de _Gemini Yaoi_ , contiene escenas de sexo explicito; los personajes son propiedad de su respectivo autor. Este fic contiene escenas de sexo explicito.

 **Vectriz Ikaros:** desde aquí tendremos fics con capítulos espero les guste.

 **Sé que te amare**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-¡Thuringwethil!

La voz de Mairon provenía de sus aposentos. Pero esta vez estaba lleno de notas dulces, casi cantando. ¡Caminando y lleno de felicidad! Y no la regaño, ni a los subordinados; ¡era el única viviendo esa escena que le hizo tan feliz!

La mensajera llego e hizo la reverencia acostumbrada.

-¿me llamo, señor?

-Ah… si tráeme un ramo de rosas.

-¿Rosas?

"al jefe nunca le gustaron las rosas" pensó "¡No le gustan las plantas o las flores! ¿Qué pasa con el de todos modos?"

-Sí, que sean rojas

No se atrevió a replicar, ella fue en busca de ese tipo de flores rojas y las trajo. ¡¿Y cuál fue la sorpresa de ver a Mairon quitándole los pétalos y colocándolos en su cama? –la cama donde dormía con frecuencia con Melkor cuando él estaba allí– y luego termino rodando en la parte superior de los pétalos!

-¡Oh, Thuringwethil… que bueno es el amor!

Era extraño. ¿Se pregunto que Melkor había hecho para tener a Mairon de ese modo tan apasionado? Por supuesto, el siempre se había dedicado a él; era el más fiel entre todos los servidores del vala. Pero de esa manera…

¡Ella nunca lo había visto de esa manera! Completamente enamorado, ¡por completo dado al amor! ¿Habría sido una poción mágica? ¡No! No era necesario hacerlo para dejar a Mairon completamente enamorado de él, y el vala lo sabía bien. ¿Sería alguna innovación en el sexo? Porque si ambos yacían juntos durante tantos milenios ¿el sexo habría decaído de alguna manera? ¿Alguna nueva ventaja? ¿Pero qué ventaja seria?, el ya era el segundo en el poder solo por debajo de Melkor

El maia no dijo nada. Egoístamente quería mantener la razón que solo la vergüenza para él. ¡Solo él sabía! Y no se lo diría a nadie.

-¡El me ama…! Me dijo que me ama- repetía a sí mismo.

Si, ¡dijo al fin! Por último, lo dijo. Después de tanto tiempo pensando que solo tendría sexo y recompensas –y que sería suficiente para él, no exigió mas– dijo que lo amaba. ¡Qué felicidad! Eso solo lo hizo quererlo aun más. Y de repente se detuvo para inspeccionar a los criados de manera precisa, y para cuidar terriblemente los ejércitos de orcos y huargos, y abandono la pasión de repente se encontró en igualdad.

¡Lo amaba, el!

Y rodo sobre la cama y se miro al espejo, y dispuesto, escribió cartas interminables para él, ¡e incluso compuso canciones! No era raro escucharle cantar una nueva, asi:

Sé que te amare

Toda mi vida te amare

En cada despedida te amare

Desesperadamente te amare.

Y cada verso

Es para decirte

Que te amo

Para toda la vida

La mensajera murciélago lo vio y no lo creía. Ella era una mujer practica, se entrego a los hombres por placer y no por amor –y ver a Mairon entregarse a sí mismo para literalmente pertenecer a Melkor; y si Melkor lo atrapaba con alguien en la cama era una muerte segura; y Mairon todavía tenía esa lealtad extrema a su maestro, que no le dejaba mirar o incluso sentir lujuria a otro– ella no entendía el amor y por tanto, no sabía por qué estaba así.

-¡Eso es una locura!- comento Draugluin y otros agentes en casa. Y parecía el mismo, pero era tan resplandeciente en su "locura" y los dejo por fin en paz, no pensó mucho en ello y se aprovecharon de la buena voluntad de su jefe. Tan distraído estaba, que ni se había dado cuenta de algo diferente que se había producido en la fortaleza. La mensajera lo considero….

-señor, dos orcos entraron sin decir su número y sus nombres.

-¿hun?- se despertó repentinamente de un sueño mientras se peina el pelo largo y dorado en el espejo, "para que quede bien con él, incluso si no me ve" -¡Ah, estos orcos cada vez mas confusos!

Así ataviado de esplendida forma, pone un aire cruel en su cara y fue a los orcos.

-Muy bien. Thuringwethil me dijo que entraron sin decir nombres, números y tareas realizadas. ¡Díganme quien fue!

Silencio. Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a hablar. No sabían que el sistema de vigilancia militar de la isla era tan avanzado y completo.

¡Ya han visto que Mairon se conocía, porque disfruto de todo lo detallado y visto!

-¡Bien, entonces veremos quienes no están aquí! ¡Lo demostrare!

Y con su magia Mairon despojo los disfraces de los intrusos. No eran orcos se trataba de un eldar y edains –uno de ellos el ex propietario de la isla– de quien Mairon había tomado hace diez años antes.

-¡Ahora! ¡Si no me equivoco es Finrod Felagund y su pandilla! ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

Entonces Felagund, conocedor de la magia elfica, se puso a cantar una canción de poder para combatir a Mairon; pero el maia, más fortalecido por su amor tan fuerte por Melkor canto otra canción; terrible, conmovedora y fuerte, y en el campo de las tinieblas; después de batirse en largas canciones Felagund fracaso ante el enorme poder del maia; y así fue. Cayo al suelo mientras sus compañeros no podían hacer nada.

Uno de ellos era Beren, que era conocido como el novio de Luthien. Mairon lo vio bien y decidió hacer una maldad antes de enviarlo al calabozo:

-Bien ¡¿no es este el chico enamorado de Luthien?! Solo tienes que esperar hasta que la consiga. Melkor y yo la contaminaremos de la peor manera posible, y no podrá hacer nada para detenerlo.

Y una sonrisa siniestra, anticipando la profanación de la hija soltera de Melian, lleno la habitación y; a continuación, hizo eco en toda la isla; y así todos se enteraron de que Mairon volvió repentinamente a la cara de Gorthaur el cruel…

Tbc…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Vectriz Ikaros:** como pueden ver este es el primero capitulo lo tratare de sacar lo más rápido posible para entrar pronto en "la demanda de Mairon" "Maternity" e "hijo de las tinieblas"

Dejen reviews para la autora por favor… ella también está al pendiente y agradece su apoyo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia:** el siguiente fan fic es una traducción de "Eu sei que vou te amar" de _Gemini Yaoi_ , contiene escenas de sexo explicito; los personajes son propiedad de su respectivo autor. Este fic contiene escenas de sexo explicito.

 **Vectriz Ikaros:** segundo capítulo… disfrútenlo :D

 **II**

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-¿eran un eldar y varios edains?

-si- dijo Mairon a Thuringwethil mientras lijaba sus uñas, haciéndolas agudas como a él le gustaba usarlas -así fue. Y unos de gran importancia. Finrod Felagund, Beren y algunos de su calaña. ¡Ahora están bajo mi poder! ¡Probablemente pensaron que podrían tomar la isla de mi, tontos! Pero ellos verán quien soy.

La mensajera lo miro con respeto. Incluso negó ante el intento de invasión, parecía completamente convencido de tener todo bajo control en ese aspecto. Envió a un lobo un dia para matar a los presos, les llevaba la comida a sus "mascotas", como él les decía, y el trabajo de manera libre en la casa para alimentarlos.

Mientras tanto, envió cartas a Melkor ni estaba ocupado con los prisioneros que creyo demasiado insignificantes para su poder.

Escribió cosas como:

 _Mi amado Melkor,_

 _¡En este momento. Estoy tan feliz! Nada puede tomar esta felicidad. Pensando en ti que es lo que me hace vivir y ser feliz. Me gustaría estar en sus brazos, pero ya que no puedo salir de la isla, yo le envió mil besos con los que llene este papel._

 _Por favor, ¡no olvides nunca que me encanta y que es la razón de mi vida!_

 _PS: Escribi una canción para ti, ve las letras:_

" _Sé que te amare_

 _Toda mi vida te amare_

 _En cada adiós te amare_

 _Desesperadamente te amo"_

Estaba a punto de sellar la carta y enviarla con Thuringwethil, pero luego recordó la vaga molestia de los tontos invasores, y decidió decirle al vala después de todo.

Escribió un PPS:

" _casi lo olvido pero recordé a tiempo. En estos días Finrod, Beren y otros de su bandada vinieron aquí pretendiendo ser orcos. Como aquí no tienen ningún idiota los desenmascare y los hice rendirse. Se encuentran en los calabozos siendo comida de los huargos, ¡pronto ya no dejare a ninguno vivir más!"_

 _Con amor_

 _Mairon_

Hecho esto envio a la mensajera a entregarlo, lo hizo con prontitud. Despues de tomar su carta Melkor suspiro de amor, y de nuevo regreso a sus meditaciones.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Pronto el mensajero la trajo, y Mairon entusiasmado la abrió.

Decía al buen estilo del antiguo Melkor:

 _Mi puta caliente,_

 _Me alegro de que estés bien. Es una pena estar tan lejos uno del otro, pero de todos modos no estamos tan cerca y estoy aquí pensando en que te pillo por atrás y en tu boca golosa._

 _Espero que te estés golpeando pensando en mi palo muy sabroso. Me encanta tu cómodo culo._

 _En cuanto a los presos, les dio un gran propósito: ¡comida de huargos! No son buenos para nada más._

 _Esa canción que hiciste es muy linda, pero quiero ver si puedes cantarla mientras chupo tu coño, y sin ninguna melodía. Sí, he oído cuando cantas en forma femenina._

 _Su niño que ama su culo:_

 _Melkor._

-¡Thuringwethil, ven a ver esto! ¡Venga a ver!

-¿hun? ¿Pero no es confidencial?

-¡No, no creo que le importe que lo leas!

La mensajera lo leyó. Y ambos se rieron de la lujuria del señor oscuro.

-¡Ahora dice que te extraña y que se "golpea! pensando en ti…!

-¡Bueno si! No sé, en el fondo me temo que no es solo "golear"… a veces tengo miedo que tenga otros amantes, pero no digo nada, ¡porque si yo supiera que tiene otro me volvería loco de celos…!

-¡Los hombres son asi! No unidos a uno…

-¡Pero yo soy un hombre y no quiero a nadie más que él!

-Aun así. También apareces como una mujer. Nunca hemos visto a Melkor cambiar de forma, siempre aparece como hombre. Hoy está totalmente encarnado de acuerdo, pero incluso cuando estaba en "fana" nunca quiso tomar forma femenina.

-Es cierto, su energía es mas a lo masculino que la mía. ¡Pero de todas formas…! ¿Tiene otros?

-¡No vayas allí! No vale la pena.

-Cierto. Creo que voy a ir a ver cómo están prisioneros

Y así fue. Cuando llego a las mazmorras, vio muerto a Felagund y vio llorando a Beren sobre él.

-¡Ahora! ¡El Elda esta muerto! Eso está bien. Ahora solo ir a la izquierda o derecha

Beren tomo nota de enojo del maia, pero no dijo nada. Pensó que solo desperdiciaría palabras en vano; estaba ya cansadio de todas las perdidas y tragedias.

-Ahora te necesito. ¡A mis lobos les encantara su carne! ¡Oh, voy a exponer su esqueleto a Luthien cuando la capturemos!

Se rio de nuevo de manera siniestra y finalmente salió. Beren se quedo allí, todavía lamentando la pérdida de su amigo, mientras Mairon era toda alegría y toda pasión.

Envio a Turingwethil con otra carta de respuesta a su amante y pronto tuvo la misma respuesta. Melkor le pregunto si tenía algo muy urgente que hacer, o si los presos dieron mucho trabajo; porque no va, vino a Angband, por lo que el vala confiere si podría incluso cantar mientras le aspira. Mairon rio y emocionado a leerlo.

-Thuringwethil, la dejo solo con el edain idiota. El tal Beren el novio de Luthien, Si Finrod no dio trabajo, menos él. Para toda la mirada directamente hacia mí, ¡voy a amar al señor Melkor hoy! ¡Luego te diré los detalles!

Ella asintió mientras Mairon tenía la forma de murciélago y vuela hacia Angband.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Las velas parpadeaban. Las largas uñas largas de Mairon, se aferraban a la cama, tratando de no llegar. El estaba en su forma de mujer, desnuda, con las piernas abiertas, Melkor chupando y con dos dedos dentro de ella.

-¡Ah…!

Cuando sintió que estaba muy cerca para disfrutar el vala retiro los dedos, se subió encima de ella y entro de una vez iniciando los movimientos muy intensos.

-¡Oh, Melkor…!

-¡Gime mi nombre, perra…!

-¡Oh mi amor…!

-Canta para mi sin sentido con mi polla dentro…!

-¡Se que te amare…!

-No tiene sentido si no puedes sintonizar! No puede ni siquiera formar una frase.

-¡Es que me vuelvo loco…!

Ya muy emocionado por ello, Melkor le mordió el mentón, los labios y chupo su cuello. Mairon gimió, lo abrazo y lo rasguño con sus uñas en la espalda.

-¡Qué gran coño tienes…!

Abrió las piernas, penetrando profundamente hasta el final, por lo que vino muy pronto y entrando casi de inmediato.

El se acostó en ella, cansado. Ese fue el inconveniente de tener un hroa, ¿pero que podría hacer? En ese sentido, no podría elegir.

Mairon lo abrazo y le susurro al oído:

" _Durante toda mi vida…"_

Melkor la beso en la boca.

-Ya sabes, Mairon, ya reconoci que te amo, hasta el sexo fue el mejor

El maia le devolvió una sonrisa totalmente satisfecho.

-¿sí? Me encanta ¿desde cuándo?

-Mucho tiempo. Eso sí, no voy a admitir eso todavía.

Mairon se puso feliz, besando las manos, la cara, los hombros de su amante y maestro. Y su sonrisa era tan brillante que Melkor se sentía bien solo de verla.

-¿y quién aun queda en la fortaleza? Finrod murió, ¿y los demás?

-solo deje a Beren, el novio inútil de Luthien

-Ah, si… Luthien.

"¡Novio!" pensó después de todo. "incluso ella, que nació de Thingol, y que llego mucho después de que los ainur, se va a casar y no yo!... ¿pero Mairon aceptara casarse conmigo?"

Y ganas tenia de pedirle matrimonio. Bueno, ¿Por qué no? Ya admitió lo más difícil, que le encanta. Además de que el matrimonio era solo una formalidad. ¿y por qué no? El maia lo amaba, se preocupaba por la fortaleza en su ausencia, lo hizo todo por él; ¡casado sería algo pequeño en la cara de todo lo demás!

Pero ya no quería esperar, ordenaría que se case con él. Realmente podría, pero no sería divertido. Quería ser aceptado en libre albedrio. Y también tenía miedo, del rechazo en última instancia, tanto por las acciones del maia que amaba pero seguía temiendo al rechazo.

Asi que decidió abordar el tema de cerca, aunque al igual:

-Mairon, ¿Por qué no vienes a vivir aquí conmigo? Así podremos vernos más a menudo…

-¿hun?... ¿Y la fortaleza? ¿Y los huargos?

La mente de Melkor cerró en ese momento. ¡Sí! ¡Él le dijo que le encantaba, hizo música, le beso y halago, pero cuando se trata de vivir con él, no quería! Fueron huargos, ejércitos, ¡todo eso es más importante! ¡Ciertamente! ¡Ya se arrepintió de haber admitido que lo amaba!

-¡son más importantes los huargos que yo!

-¡Por supuesto que no! Pero Angband ya tiene sus propios generales…

-¿y si prometo que puedes ir a visitar Tol in Gaurhoth cuando quieras? ¿Eh? ¿Aquí viene a vivir aquí?

-Bien quizás. Pero ¿Thuringwethil, ella se ocupara de la isla desierta?

-¡Oh, maldita isla, Mairon! ¡Quiero follarte todos los días!

Y con eso, le chupo el hombro y lo agarro por la cintura fuerte. Dijo que quería follar, pero quería más. Quería tenerlo cerca de él en todo momento, siempre disponible. ¡Para que los huargos! ¡Para esa isla! ¡Solo tenía que enviar a Gothmog o dejar a cargo a Thuringwethil y listo!

Pero Mairon tenía mucho celo por el servicio también. Adoraba a Melkor, pero no renunciaría a sus intereses por ello. Así que todavía no había dado su respuesta final.

Todavía se encontraban abrazados cuando llamaron a la puerta. Aburrido, Melkor apresuradamente se puso una bata y abrió la puerta. Mairon se cubrió, por lo que no vieron su desnudez.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Fue uno de los heraldos.

-Señor, la señora Thuringwethil trae un mensaje urgente de Tol in Gaurhoth.

-¡ahora! Mairon, ¿quieres ir a hablar con ella?

-Yo quiero. Solo espere unos minutos para que me bañe y atavie

Ambos ainur se bañaron juntos, pero no había tiempo para una "segunda vuelta" para el sexo en la bañera porque Mairon estaba ansioso para el mensaje. Algo le dijo que tenía que ver con Beren.

Al salir, el vala y el maia (este último en su forma masculino después del baño), hacia el mensajero, que estaba angustiado en la puerta.

-Señores, perdón por la interrupción, ¡pero la isla ha sido invadida!

-¡invadida!- repitió Mairon, asombrado -¿por un ejército?

-Solo por Luthien, la dama de Doriath, y parece que viene con un perro.

Mairon rio e hizo un gesto desdeñoso.

-¿eso es todo? Pero los soldados de la isla pueden interceptarlo. No olvides hacerle ver a Beren muerto.

-Señor, no quiero que lo contradecirlo. ¿Pero no sería mejor que vaya a resolverlo personalmente?

-¿Qué piensa usted, Melkor?

-Ora. Ir, hablar con ella, ver lo que quiere. Encarcélela y decirle a Thingol que solo liberara a menos que no deje en paz

-Bueno

Hubo besos de despedida, sin embargo, eran tantos, Thuringwethil casi impaciente. Ambos ya estuvieron así durante diez minutos despidiéndose y diciendo "hasta pronto", pero eran uña y carne.

"despedida de novios", pensó, un poco molesta por eso.

Melkor finalmente hizo un movimiento mas brusco y salió de los brazos de Melkor, cuando el vala le dijo enfáticamente.

-¡Después de resolver esto…! ¡Ven aquí! Viviras conmigo, ¿me oyes? ¡Viviras!

Mairon asintió a sus palabras, se trataba una orden, no una petición. Pero no quería contradecir su amor, luego asintió, el dijo que iba a volver pronto. Ella lo beso de nuevo en los labios y finalmente tomo su forma de murciélago. El mensajero hizo lo mismo, y ambos fueron volando a Tol in Gaurhoth.

-¡¿Thuringwethil, por que el quiere que viva con él!? ¿Cómo puede ser esto?

-¡Ahora ve! ¿no dijiste que querías ser su único amante? Pues ahora puedes verlo de cerca.

-cierto. Pero… ya sabes, la verdad es que siempre he querido casarme con él.

-¿seriamente?

-seriamente. Siempre he envidiado a Varda y Arien, que en tiempos pasados fueron enamoradas de él, pero lo rechazaron. ¡Qué loco rechazar a un hombre así! ¡El más poderoso vala de todos! A mí nunca me pregunto. ¡Esa rabia! De todos modos, me resigne a ser su amante. Por lo menos tengo algo de él mismo para mí. Por otra parte el matrimonio, siempre pensé que era más de lo que merecía…

Pero el mensajero lo miraba de una manera como si sintiera algo.

-¿Quién sabe… tal vez sea tu día de suerte? ¡Si te llama para vivir juntos!

-¡Sí! No pierdo nada con soñar un poco.

Por lo tanto, desembarcaron en la fortaleza amurallada de Tol in Gaurhoth. Mairon se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Luthien en sus campos.

-¡Ella canta! ¡Vamos a ver quien canta mejor!

Tomando su forma masculina, Mairon dirigió la música, que sonó incesantemente en toda la isla.

Tbc

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Vectriz Ikaros:** listo segundo capítulo terminado, ya solo falta uno antes de entrar a la demanda de Mairon que es continuación directa de este fic

Dejen reviews para la autora por favor… ella también está al pendiente y agradece su apoyo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia:** el siguiente fan fic es una traducción de "Eu sei que vou te amar" de _Gemini Yaoi_ , contiene escenas de sexo explicito; los personajes son propiedad de su respectivo autor. Este fic contiene escenas de sexo explicito.

 **Vectriz Ikaros:** segundo capítulo… disfrútenlo :D

 **III**

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Mairon fue hacia la voz, mientras Thuringwethil se aparto. Sabía que estaba Luthien medio maia, y meterse con gente a así no era para ella.

Al estar más cerca, el maia pudo escuchar la letra con más claridad:

" _Sé que te amare_

 _Toda mi vida te amare_

 _En cada adiós te amare_

 _Desesperadamente te amare"_

"¡es mi canción!" pensó lleno de ira. "se atreven a robar mi música"

Pero aun había más, por Beren, con más fuerza respondió asi:

" _y todo mi verso será_

 _Para decir…"_

Y luego ambos cantaron juntos:

" _Que yo se que te amare_

 _Para toda mi vida…"_

"¡Y todavía a dueto" pensó Mairon ominosamente "¡oh! Y ni siquiera he hecho dúo con Melkor! Pero eso está bien, yo me encargare de que él personalmente desee hacerlo"

Se rebeló entonces a la muchacha, y ella dejo de cantar. Ella lo miro con cautela, pero con resolución. El perro no era otro que Huan –que no era ningún perro en absoluto- pero Mairon no temía.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en mi isla?

-¿Usted es Sauron Gorthaur?

Una mueca de disgusto se mostro en el hermoso rostro del maia. ¡Odiaba ese nombre que los de afuera le dieron!

-¡Yo soy Mairon, el valiente! ¿Tu madre nunca te enseño acerca de cómo me llamaron en Valinor?

-¡Oh, qué hermoso…!

-¿Yo? ¿Bello? ¡Ciertamente! Lo mejor es mantener eso abajo porque si tu novio escucha… ¡y también mi amante es muy celoso! Es nada más y nada menos que el señor Melkor, para quien hizo esta música ¿¡Por qué robaste mi canción!?

-Porque es encantadora. Y no digo que es precioso, con "esa" intención. Es solo que nunca me imagine que los seres corruptos también podrían salvar la belleza de sus origines.

Mairon sonrió, halagado. Era hermoso, ella incluso Luthien lo reconoció. Pero entonces el ceño oscuro tomo su rostro.

-¿pensaba que aquí solo hay seres repugnantes como los orcos? ¡Ellos son siervos! La elite es hermosa, si. Por cierto… que Melkor es muy hermoso también! Ahora vengo del calor de sus brazos y la fiereza de sus besos…

Y un calor, un deseo de temblar y la devoción recorrieron el cuerpo del maia. ¡Tal era el vinculo entre él y el vala solo con hablar ya se erizo todo!

-Bueno… señor, ¡Necesito un favor de usted!

-¿Favor…? ¡Porque ustedes son enemigos! Invadieron mi isla y fortaleza, que fueron tomados de Felagund en lucha justa.

-¡No quiero tu isla! Basta con que me escuche

Mairon miro cuidadosamente, pero con recelo. No confiaba en ella, que casi siempre llevaba una manera humilde y respetuosa para engatusar a sus enemigos.

-Hoy estoy de buen humor, lo escucho.

-Mi padre quiere una dote para que Beren se case conmigo…

-¡¿Y qué tenemos que ver con el compromiso de ustedes?! ¿Alguno de nosotros tiene que ir allí para pedir algo para usted?

-Es que mi padre repudia mi novio, porque es un Edain

-¡Tambien los repudio! Muchos maestros de renombre para elegir, y usted elige un mortal

-Pero es que mi corazón ama. ¿Nunca se sintió constreñido por amar a alguien que rechaza toda arda?

Eso era cierto. Mairon tuvo que admitir en su interior que nunca habia sido "aprobado" por el amor a Melkor

-¡Pero él es un vala!

-De todos modos, cuando amamos no vemos estas cosas. ¿No es cierto?

-¿Y qué quieres?

-¡Mi padre pide uno de los silmarils como dote de boda!

La expresión se asombro fue tal que Luthien reparo inmediatamente, y sabia entonces que la conversación no iba sacar nada de él.

-¡ES ASI! ¡Pensar que le daríamos un silmaril solo porque su padre lo exige! ¡Vaya a decirle a Thingol que no recibirá nada! ¡No daremos nada! ¡Elige un nuevo novio que su padre apruebe!

El rostro de la antes serena eldar también tomo un aire siniestro.

-Bueno, entonces tendremos que luchar

Mairon rio.

-¿Usted y que ejercito? ¿Ese perro no? ¡Ahora salvate!

Y volviéndose de espaldas a ella, Mairon llamo a sus huargos y los envió contra Huan. Pensando que sería un servicio rápido, y después de le arrestaría y enviaría a Angband, así que él y Melkor le harían algo malo a ella, como hacer que se deforme para convertirla en orco. ¡Sería algo que presumir! Y dar una lección a aquellos eldar que se atrevan a invadir.

Pero no fue fácil. Uno, dos, diez, veinte lobos, todos perdieron la lucha. Al final incluso Thuringwethil cayo, y ella fue de mala gana perdiendo la pelea y colarse en una esquina, todavía viva pero gravemente herida. Indignado, Mairon llamo a Draugluin, el lobo más fuerte en su poder. La lucha fue larga y feroz, pero al final Huan también gano.

-¡Porque!

-Veo que solo queda enfrentarme a ti, Sauron

-¡Vamos entonces! Huan dicen que solo serás derrotado por el lobo más fuerte y grande de Arda y veo que soy yo

De repente, Mairon tomo la forma de un lobo cuyo cuerpo era enorme y muy fuerte. Su aliento casi hizo desmayar a Luthien.

Ambos lucharon ferozmente, y Huan se dio cuenta de que no fue llamado "el más poderoso alcalde de Morgoth" por nada. Estaba a punto de ganar la pelea cuando Luthien se recupero de su dolencia y le ataco con su magia que había aprendido de Melian. Paso el velo que estaba sobre su rostro, y se encontró mareado. A partir de ahí, Huan solo obtuvo ventaja. Mairon, desesperado, se traslado a toda las formas que conocía –Murciélago, serpiente, monstruo, hombre, mujer incluso– pero ninguno de ellos funciono. Por último, en su forma humana masculina habitual. Huan le tomo por el cuello y privaría del "fana" pero Luthien interrumpió.

-¡Espera, Huan!

Ella se acerco, vio a Mairon. Sus ojos ya no eran crueles, pero con un sufrimiento perenne. Era tan hermoso, como se obsevaba en el principio… y el verdaderamente amaba a Melkor. ¿Tal vez habría salvación para esta alma?

-Mairon…

El maia se sorprendió. Ella lo llamo por su nombre original, que los extranjeros no pronuncian

-S-si…

-No quiero matarte. Tienes un aspecto muy hermoso y precioso. No estás mal porque quieres, sino por amor a tu amo. ¡Mira Si me das las llaves de Tol in Gaurhoth y me enseñas las palabras mágicas que mantienen a la isla en su poder, te liberare!

Dudo. ¡Dar la isla a ellos! Pero entonces se acordó de las palabras de Melkor diciendo: "ven a vivir conmigo"…. ¿Pero los huargos?

¡Dar la isla que es su principal conquista militar!

Sintiendo su vacilación, Luthien decidió ser más enérgica:

-¡Si no me la das, Huan te quitara el "fana" y tomare las llaves de todos modos! Y sin un "fana" su amado Melkor despreciara su espíritu desnudo, sin más amor o respeto solamente te repudiara.

Al escuchar el repudio de Melkor, eso era demasiado. Podría soportar cualquier cosa menos la desaprobación de su amante y maestro. Sintió la mordedura más fuerte y la amenaza de Huan en su cuello, entrego las llaves y dijo las palabras mágicas del mismo. Extrañamente, ella sonrió como si simpatizara con él.

-¡Gracias!

Y ella se fue. Pero antes de ir, le dijo a Thuringwethil:

-Mensajera de Morgoth ¿puedo tomar tu forma por un momento?

Y mirándola bien, le llevo de una forma muy similar a ella. Tanto Mairon como Thuringwethil se sorprendieron porque ninguno de los dos sabían que aunque era mitad maia, tenía el poder de cambiar de forma como otros maiar completos.

A paso ligero, ella y huan fueron a las mazmorras, con las llaves en la mano. Pronto sacaron a Beren y se fueron de allí.

Por unos momentos Thuringwethil y Mairon se miraron el uno a otro, sangrando, demasiado débil para siquiera estar de pie. Pero una vez que recupero un poco de sus fuerzas, el mensajero dijo:

-señor

Pero no pudo seguir el razonamiento. Mairon lloro en voz alta, de la humillación. ¡Nunca sufrió una derrota con tanta vergüenza!

Y libero muchos insultos y ofensas contra Luthien, Huan y Beren y todos los eldar y edain, tomo su forma de murciélago y voló, derramando sangre, a el bosque de Dorthonion.

Thuringwethil se quedo allí, hasta que siente una energía terriblemente fuerte. Luthien libero la isla del hechizo de Mairon. No tenía otra opción y volar, aunque herido, porque la energía de la isla ya no era compatible. Los huargos, orcos y otras criaturas de la isla también se fueron, como ella libero la isla por completo de su antigua influencia.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Melkor estaba en la sala del trono con un mal presentimiento.

"todo está bajo control", repitió. "una doncella sera rival para Mairon. Aunque ella es la hija de Melian… pero de todos modos. El es fuerte"

Pero la sensación no dejo que su alma. Le daba ganas de ver a Mairon, abrazarlo y besarlo, tenerlo ahí, solo para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

"¡Porque estaba conmigo ahora mismo!" pensó después de todo.

Pero esa punzada de sospecha no se lo permitió…

Hasta el momento que uno de los heraldos anunciando la entrada de Thuringwethil y Draugluin en el salón del trono.

-¿Draugluin también viene? ¡Ahora, que raro envíenlos aquí!

Así que fueron. Había algo extraño en esos dos, Melkor no podría explicar. De todos modos, primero fue a ella mientras Draugluin fue a un rincón.

-¿Cómo está la isla de Tol in Gaurhoth?

Esa respuesta salió del vala fue de forma cautelosa. ¡La mensajera no solía hablar de esa manera!

-¿y Luthien? ¿y Beren? ¿Qué paso con ellos? ¿Y Mairon?

La mensajera se quedo en silencio. Entonces se le ocurrió a Melkor observar directamente su espíritu, para saber lo que pensaba. ¡y se encontró con que no estaba?

-Son los invasores

Con un gesto, deshizo los disfraces y les mostro. Eran Luthien y Beren.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Ustedes, mocosa de Melian, ¿Qué quiere en la corte?

Una vez más la doncella comenzó muy humildemente, a sabiendas que no está en vigor, ni el poder podrían golpear al enemigo oscuro del mundo.

-¡Señor, necesito un favor de usted!

-¿Favor? ¿y quién soy yo para estar dando favores a una mujer cuya madre tiene un cinturón en su tierra para cualquiera pueda entrar allí? ¡Pida ayuda a ella, no yo!

-La ayuda que necesito solo puede ser dado por usted, mi señor

Había usado el mismo tono que toco a Mairon también toco al vala. Pero no por lastima y mas curiosidad.

-Cuenta ¿Cuál sería la única ayuda que podría dar?

-Mi padre quiere un regalo de boda que solo usted puede darme. ¡Él quiere una silmaril!

Melkor rio en voz alta.

-¡Ahora! ¡Venir aquí y pedirme una silmaril, que los hijos de Fëanor codician violentamente y nunca se atrevieron a preguntarme! ¡Arréstenla en las mazmorras por tal osadía!

Eso hizo. Varios guardias vinieron de todos lados y los encarcelaron, pero entre el ruido de los pasos, con la voz, bajo primero y luego mas, se escucho:

"Sé que te amare…

Toda mi vida te amare"

-¡Espera!- llamo Melkor -¡esa música fue la que hizo Mairon para mí!

-Si- respondió ella -la encontré hermosa y tome licencia de uso.

-¿Así que la has oído cantar?

-¡Si. Por favor, señor mío, déjame cantar para usted como un juglar!

Melkor no estaba seguro de por que, pero quería oírla cantar la música de Mairon. Y por lo que la autoriza para hacerlo. Pronto se hizo.

" _se que te amare_

 _Para toda la vida te amare_

 _En cada despedirá te amare_

 _Desesperadamente te amare…"_

Su voz era como un ruiseñor, ¡y Melkor pensó que la atraparía para él! Si, para que cantara en su boda con Mairon.

"Si, ella cantara. Y será nuestro prisionero en las mazmorras, y también parirá orcos, y entonces yo mas orcos, huargos y trolls la violarían por la osadía de venir aquí y querer mi silmaril! Y su prometido vera todo, porque no se casarían, pero yo sí. ¡Sí! ¡Con Mairon porque va a casarse conmigo, le guste o no, porque yo por fin tendré un socio, alguien que llamare mío propia…!

Mientras pensaba en estas cosas, Luthien canto una y otra vez, ascendió al techo de la sala y su voz derramo como una lluvia de primavera. Y cuando se dio cuenta, Melkor tenía sueño. Luthien aprobó el velo sobre su rostro y se quedo completamente dormido, cayendo con estrepito en el suelo. Todos los miembros del tribunal también estaban durmiendo.

Así rápidamente, Beren tomo el cuchillo y un silmaril de la corona. El no se quemo la mano, es decir, por lo que era de buen carácter.

Pero cuando vio la piedra brillante en la mano, pensando en obtener los otros dos. Y fue su perdición. En el intento de hacerlo, astillo la cara de Melkor y lo despertó.

-¡Hun… Mairon se casara conmigo, le guste o no!

Pero cuando vio la escena de Beren con el silmaril en la mano, se despertó por completo.

-¡Ladrón! Dame aquí ahora, ¡Desgraciado!

Pero Luthien y Beren apresuradamente corrieron hacia la salida

-¡Guardias! ¡Detrás de ellos!

Pero los guardias también dormían.

-¡Despierten! ¡Despierten, tomen a esos dos! ¡Los hare pedazos!

Con los gritos pronto despertaron. Melkor envió a Cacharoth, que persiguió a la pareja y saber su destino apartar de ahí.

Aturdido, el vala se sento en su trono y razono.

-¡Dos culos vienen aquí, la mocosa de Melian canta una canción y –zas- se llevan mi Silmaril! ¿Qué van a decir de de toda la seguridad de Angband? ¡Voy a estar desmoralizado por siempre!

Uno de los heraldos, sin embargo, interrumpió el curso todavía confuso de sus pensamientos.

-Señor, Thuringwethil está en la entrada.

-¿Es la verdadera?

-No lo sé, señor

-¡Bueno, hacerla pasar! ¿De todos modos que mayor tragedia podría suceder hoy?

Pero había más tragedia. Una vez dentro, muy adolorida (Después de Melkor compruebe que era realmente su espíritu), la mensajera narro todo lo que sucedió.

-Ella fue a la isla, pregunto a Mairon si podría darle una silmaril pero él no lo consintió por supuesto. Después varios huargos lucharon contra Huan, incluso Draugluin y murieron.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Además del silmaril, también perdimos a los huargos?

-Si, por lo menos los más grandes. Después Mairon lucho contra Huan y perdió.

-¿EL… lo mataron?

-Por alguna razón que no entiendo, ni a él ni a mí nos mataron. Pero Mairon se vio obligado a entregar las llaves de Tol in Gaurhoth a Luthien.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Perdimos la isla también?

-Sí.

El vala recordó cuando entraron la "falsa" Thuringwethil y Draugluin eran en realidad Luthien y Beren. Esto solo puede significar que Beren había sido puesto en libertad –en ausencia de Mairon, por supuesto–

-¿y Mairon?

-Fue gravemente herido, pero todavía escapo con vida.

-¿Escapo? ¿A dónde?

-No lo se

-Pero, ¿No sabes? ¡La voluntad de toda esta fortaleza tiene al mundo idiota hoy!

-lo siento

Melkor vio y vio que requiere mucho de ello porque le duele demasiado. Por su mente aun confusa, de pronto se dio cuenta de que Mairon estaba ahí afuera, mal herido, y no había llegado a Angband.

-¿Por qué no vino el con usted?

-Porque en realidad estaba molesto con su derrota. No dejo de ofender a los eldar y edains, volo, con sangre brotando de su herida…

-¡Es suficiente! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo! ¿¡Por qué Mairon no vino aquí!?

Terriblemente preocupado, Melkor llamo a varios mayordomos y los envió a buscar al maia. El podría perder el silmaril; la isla y los huargos también; ¿pero Mairon? No; además de dirigir todo su poder, él fue el gran amor de su vida.

Y de repente se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había perdido al negarse a amarlo en el pasado. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Debido a que ya no lo tenía, no podría tomar ventaja de ese amor que solo empezando a disfrutar al máximo!

-¿Por qué, que tontería, por supuesto que lo encontrare? ¡Eres maia, conoces su camino! Ir a buscarlo, ¡no regresas hasta que lo encuentres!

Pero paso el tiempo y nada de su paradero. Nervioso, el vala envió a Thuringwethil, herida, en busca de él.

-¡Ve a encontrarlo! ¡Usted sabe mejor que nadie donde se puede ocultar!

La mensajera asintió y tomo su forma de murciélago para irse. Pero entonces vio el rostro de su amo algo nunca antes visto.

Vio lágrimas.

Y los labios en un susurro bajo, medio cantado, llego el final que hizo Mairon

" _Sé que voy a llorar_

 _Cada ausencia voy a llorar_

 _Pero para recuperarte_

 _Voy a borrar_

 _Lo que tu ausencia me causo_

 _Sé que voy a sufrir_

 _La desgracia eterna de la vida_

 _En espera de vivir a tu lado_

 _Para toda mi vida…"_

 _ **FIN**_

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Vectriz Ikaros:** Al fin termine; bien la continuación de este fic es "Demanda de Mairon" que será traducido el domingo y lunes.

Dejen reviews para la autora por favor… ella también está al pendiente y agradece su apoyo.


End file.
